Outcasted With a Purpose Book 1: Assemble
by ShaTayTaySeeker
Summary: "Your world is ripping at the seams." Those were the words that sent six friends on a journey to restore balance in worlds they never thought possible. Meeting the world's greatest heroes was not what they expected when they were recruited to save their own world, but I guess they'll have to make do!
1. Prologue

Outcasted With a Purpose: Book 1

Assemble

-Prologue-

_Some people say you can sense when your life is about to change forever…_

_ Well no one told us that!_

Deep past the little town of Bountiful laid a small neighborhood. This hidden place was named Fruit Heights. At the very end of the farthest street stood a large and glorious house. It rose from the ground, proudly towering over its neighbors. Our story begins behind the double oak doors, up the spiraling staircase, and down a winding hallway; at the end of this hallway stood a door. The door was only slightly opened and had a blue glow streaming from the crack. If you were to go through the door and into the room, you'd see six teenaged girls whose journey was just about to begin.

_Our quote-on-quote 'adventure' started during one of our normal fangirling moments._

"Eeeekk! It's the eleventh Doctor!" Two of them yelled. The first girl had wild, curly brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. She wore a black t-shirt that had the words "We're all Mad Here" written gracefully on the surface and a purple striped jacket over the top. The girl had on her black skinny jeans and her many necklaces and bracelets adorned her. Along with the plethora of jewelry, she carried a silver pocket watch on the belt loops of her pants; her name was Kilee. The second girl had long, auburn hair that she had pushed back with a rainbow bandana. Her golden eyes shone with excitement and her towering figure was sprawled out over the floor. She wore a white button up jacket, a black tank top underneath it, and galaxy print leggings; she was named Sassra.

"Calm down you two." The girl on the left of Kilee said. Her name was Tayvia and she had straight hair that was colored with an array of shades (all ranging from blonde to red), crystal blue eyes, and freckles splashed across her face. She wore a long black and white sweater and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Yeah," another teenage girl sitting between Sassra and Kilee agreed, "It's only the first episode with him in it." This one has bright red hair, surprisingly silver colored eyes, and was the second tallest out of the group. She had on a black leather jacket that had a black shirt underneath it and dark jeans. She was named Kaitlyn, but was most commonly called Kat. This was a fitting nickname due to her cat like behaviors.

At the comments, the two fangirls stuck their tongues at the other two. During this, two blondes at the end of the couch started laughing, the tall one lounging on top of the small one. The tall one had bright blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her tallness surpassed Kat's, making her the tallest one in the room. She wore an aquamarine, sheer shirt with a gray tank top underneath it while large earrings hung heavily from her ears. Her name was Madison. The short one was the shortest of the group and was named Stephanie, a lot of the time, though, she was just called Steph. Her hair was a slightly darker blonde than Madison's and she had gorgeous periwinkle eyes. She wore an owl t-shirt, brown pants, owl earrings, and an owl necklace. If you didn't notice, she was really into owls.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched; pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom." The Doctor's voice rang out in the room.

_That was the last thing we heard when the world we knew turned upside down._

Above the TV, a white light started to appear in -surprisingly enough- the shape of the crack on the show that the six teens were watching.

"What is that?" Sassra inquired as she got up to inspect the disturbance. The crack was slowly growing, light pouring from somewhere on the other side.

"Oh, ha ha," She said, annoyance lacing her voice. "Very funny Tay." She thought it was a prank a la Tayvia, although, Tayv's surprised look would state otherwise.

"Kilee, were you on thi-" Sassra started to say as she turned around, but then suddenly, she disappeared. Only one thought ran through the rest of the girl's heads; _what the?!_

Kat then stood up slowly, making her way to the crack in the wall, all the while saying,

"Is this supposed to be funny? 'Cause it's not." It was when she was done talking that she also disappeared.

"Kat!" Both Tayvia and Kilee yelled as they jumped off the couch. They started yelling accusations at each other, wondering what to do, and trying to figure out what the eff was going on. Stephanie and Madison were still perched on the couch and were staring blankly at the two freaking out girls. Then, out of nowhere, Stephanie also disappeared.

And then all hell broke loose.

Madison leaped off the couch and started screaming and running in circles, Kilee and Tayvia were still yelling at each other, but were now searching everywhere they could for their three missing friends. Never even noticing that the white light had completely consumed them and they had also left the room the same way the missing three did.

All the while, _Doctor Who _still played on.


	2. There's No Such Thing As Coincidences!

-Ch.1 There is No Such Thing as Coincidences!-

The remaining girls were still screaming at the top of their lungs when they appeared in a large, wood floored room. Although, they did (eventually) quiet down the moment they saw the peculiar sight before them.

In front of them lounged Sassra, Kat, and Stephanie with, who would have guessed it, Yuko from XxxHoLiC. Tayvia's and Kilee's eyes widened at the sight of the character from one of their favorite animes, while Madison just looked on in confusion.

"It's about time you three showed up!" Kat said to the three dumbfounded girls while she raised her glass. (Both Kilee and Tayvia had a sneaking suspicion that it was filled with Sake.)

"Yeah, we've been waiting for hours!" Sassra also called. She and Steph were happily munching on a bowl of grapes.

"I must be dreaming." Kilee muttered as she rubbed her eyes, not believing that she was actually standing in Yuko's shop (which she recognized from her excessiveness of watching said anime) and that three of her friends were just chilling there with_ Yuko_ herself!

"Oh, but you're not dreaming, Kilee," Yuko said as she walked up to the three new additions, "You are really here in my shop. Of course, there is a reason why you have been transported here." The witch was dressed in her elegant dress from the first episode of Tsubasa_. _The head piece lightly jingled as she walked and the long, black dress trailed behind her gracefully. The dark color contrasted with her pale skin making her seem to glow. The three girls lounging behind Yuko stood up and joined the three in front of her (Kat still downing her suspicious drink), anticipating an explanation as to why they were there. Just then, however, a strangely familiar voice interrupted,

"Yuko! Why is all the Sake gone?" The voice was followed by a teen boy with black hair and a black school uniform rushing in.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you had guests." His eyes widened in surprise when he entered the room, seeing all of the girls' heads turn towards him. When Tayvia's and Kilee's eyes rested on his lanky form in the doorway, they had to try their hardest to suppress the squeals that were bubbling up inside. The same could not be said for a few members of the strange group, for frankly they had no idea what was going on. Watanuki was about to turn around and leave the room, when Yuko's voice stopped him.

"Ah, no Watanuki, I'd like you to stay here. I might need you. So, anyway girls, you've been called here because your world is on the verge of collapsing."

The girls stood there, dumbfounded. Yuko _did _have a habit of putting things a little too bluntly. They all looked to each other, each with different emotions flickering behind their eyes. Stephanie and Madison had worry tinting their expressions while both Kat and Kilee looked on in disbelief. Finally someone dared to ask,

"What exactly does that mean?" Stephanie asked quietly, slightly tilting her head. It was at that question when a whooshing noise broke the silence. It was a legendary sound that each one of the girls knew very well.

Right before their eyes materialized a blue police telephone box.

"Ah, Doctor just in time." Yuko smiled as a man in a brown, pinstriped suit and a trench coat stepped out of the blue box, or (as it was better known as) the TARDIS. It would be an understatement to say that every one of the girls was awestruck.

"Hello Yuko!" The man had a very distinctive accent that could only belong to the Doctor, the tenth Doctor to be exact. "You're lucky I was able to come! Your shop is a paradox in itself, you know?" He spoke to the time and space witch with a tone of almost awe. When he stood next to her, he smiled at the group of gawking six and said, "'Ello! I'm the Doctor, but you probably already knew that." Each girl waved faintly at his greeting.

"I was just about to explain everything," Yuko told him. He nodded his head once and became somber at once as he waited for Yuko to proceed. She turned back to the girls and began again,

"Now girls, I've told you that your world is collapsing. What I mean by this is that the fabric of your very own reality is ripping at the seams. Things are falling apart in not only your world, but in others as well. There's not much that neither I, nor the Doctor can tell you. What I can tell you is that you six have been selected to save that very seam of fabric in time."

"But why us," Sassra asked. Her eyes were clouded with confusion and fear at the situation, but she kept her voice steady as she continued, "We're just some boring, normal girls from Utah." The other five nodded their heads in agreement, just as confused as Sassra.

"Maybe you aren't as normal as you thought you were." The Doctor said who had a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, what do you mean by th-" Sassra started to say, but was cut off by the undeniable sound of the TARDIS about to take off.

"Oi! I wasn't _done_ yet," half whined the Doctor, "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't stay any longer to explain. Just- let me say one thing- " He paused for a moment before brightening. "Well, you'll figure it out yourselves, you smart girls you!" He flashed a bright grin at them before turning around to shout in the direction of his departing ride. "Now, Rose! The ship can't take off without its captain, we've been over this! " The door to the TARDIS slammed shut and with that, the madman with a box disappeared.

All the excitement that had built up inside the girls broke out once he had left. Each one let out a squeal they'd been restraining since the man had arrived and the room filled with the excited chatter being traded back and forth between the six. Yuko took this moment to tap Kilee on the shoulder and say,

"That's an interesting pocket watch you have there, may I see it?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Kilee replied off handedly as she took off watch and passed it to Yuko.

"Mistress, mistress!" Two high-pitched, sweet voices called out, "You have another customer at the door!" Two girls then skipped in, one clad in pink and the other in blue.

"Oh, please tell them I'll be with them in just a moment," Yuko instructed the two, "Then would you please come back here? Watanuki, I'd like you to go get three bowls of water from the well outside. And Kilee, this is a nice watch you have, make sure not to lose it; you may need it in the future." The girls grew silent at the exchange and Kilee took the silver pocket watch, slightly confused in not remembering handing off her prized possession in the first place.

The pink and blue along with Watanuki came back into the room, each one carrying a white porcelain bowl. The two girls' movements were almost completely silent, making Watanuki's clumsy steps sound even louder than they truly were. Yuko instructed them to stand in front of her customers and said,

"Now, for your payment. As a few of you know, everything I give in my shop must be paid for with something of equal value. Nothing can amount to the price that must be paid for what you will receive; there is only one thing that will suffice: your memories of each other."

"Hold on Yuko," Watanuki said aghast, "You can't just forcibly take their memories! They didn't even choose this!"

"It's the only thing that can be done." Yuko replied. Her face was as hard as stone and her voice was colder than ice. It left no room for the six friends to argue. The six let the information sink in and sent each other worried glances. What did Yuko mean? They didn't want to lose the precious memories that they had all made together, was that even possible? But both Kilee and Tayvia knew it was.

What else could they do? None of them wanted to forget their friends, but if those in their world would suffer otherwise, they really didn't have a choice. In the end, they met each other's eyes and nodded before dipping their fingers into the cool water reluctantly.

Thin, silver trails of string like material flowed from the girls' fingers, multiple swirling threads in each bowl. The silver tendrils slightly glowed as they all swirled around in the crystal clear water. It reminded them of the memory spell from _Harry Potter_, but that did nothing to stop the tears that were prickling from their down-casted eyes.

Noticing the shines in each pair of eyes, the two little girls that had been watching silently from the sidelines spoke up,

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll only slowly lose the memories, so you'll get to keep them for a little bit."

"I don't think that's helping you two." Watanuki muttered when he noticed the hurt in the girls' eyes intensified at the comment.

"Now, you must hurry," Yuko said. She truly did feel remorse for forcing this on the girls, but none would be able to see that through the mask she had firmly in place. With just a glimmer of warmth in her eyes, she continued, "And good luck." With that, the six disappeared once more in a flash of white light.


	3. New Adventures With Bare Feet

Ch.2 New Adventures With Bare Feet

The girls slightly stumbled as their feet landed hard on a slab on concrete.

"Where are we now?" Stephanie asked. He voice wobbled and she was wiping her eyes dry. She was scared and Yuko's words involving losing her memories still echoed in her mind. As amazing as the whole ordeal was, she just honestly wished it was all a dream and she'd wake up at home.

"I don't know." Kilee replied while slowly spinning around to get a look at where they were. Her eyes were dry, unlike Steph's, but her head felt light. She felt strange, as if in a dreamlike state, matching the unreal situation they were in. As she was spinning around, she noticed that they were in the middle of a city that was filled to the brim with skyscrapers and other tall buildings. She felt almost claustrophobic as she noticed the hundreds of people surrounding the group. Most just continued with their day, but many were looking at them strangely. Was it because they just appeared out of nowhere?

A gasp escaped from Tayvia's lips as she pointed slightly in front of her. The other five followed to where she was pointing to see, standing tall in front of them, was _the _Stark Tower.

"You don't think that's…" Sassra trailed off in disbelief and Tayvia just nodded her head.

"Well come on," Madison said as she started to walk towards the infamous building, "Let's go there and talk to them." The group followed, trying to tell the tall blonde that they just can't walk up to _the_ Stark Tower and request to speak to someone, but she was already far into the thickening crowd of people. It was all they could do to try and keep up with her.

…

When they reached the unbelievably tall building, Madison marched up proudly to the door (with Stephanie trailing right behind her) and rang the doorbell. It was placed next to the large, looming double doors that surpassed Tayvia's door's height by a long shot.

It only took a few moments for a middle aged blonde to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the six politely.

"May we speak to Tony Stark, please?" Madison asked her, knowing full well that the woman she was talking to was Pepper Potts. The girls behind her however stared dumbly at the blonde girl. Was she seriously requesting _Pepper Potts_ to let them speak to _Tony Stark?_

"Um, he isn't here right now," she warily told the group of girls, "Why? Who are you? I can schedule you an appointment, but Mr. Stark does not handle business from his home."

"Oh, we're from an alternate universe!" Stephanie chirped happily, only to have Madison clamp her hand over the small blonde's mouth and say,

"Heh, what she means to say is that our friend Tayvia here is a cousin of Tony's and we were just on a field trip with our class when we got lost. Tay knew that Tony was staying here, so we came here to get some directions since we were in the area and all." Tayvia caught on and nodded with an embarrassed smile. The rest of the group just looked on, dumbfounded by Madison's quick thinking.

"Cousin huh? Well, I _think_ he's mentioned you before. Come on in and I'll help you out." Even though Pepper seemed to trust the six teens, she still was a bit wary of them.

When they walked in, each one of the girls couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer size of the building on the inside. As they were following Pepper, she was telling them that she'd get JARVIS to print out a map for them. She then handed them about two hundred dollars and said,

"And here's some money to get yourselves some, uh, shoes…" The six were slightly confused and were a bit surprised to see that they all were all, indeed, barefoot. How had they not noticed that? Their feet were even nearly blackened by their trek through New York.

"Oh yes, thank you Pepper." Tayvia said as she laughed nervously.

Pepper was just about to show the six _very _strange girls out of the Stark tower, when JARVIS' voice stopped her.

"Ms. Potts, I thought you'd like to know that after doing a scan on our guests, I have found traces of chemical imbalances that do not originate from this world."

Pepper's eyes widened and she started to back away from the girls. Madison threw her hands up defensively and said,

"Wait! Just let us explain! It's true, we're not from this world, but the reason why we're here is because our world is breaking. We don't exactly know all the details, but we were sent here to fix our world, possibly yours too."

At the explanation, Pepper seemed to relax a fraction, but was still on her guard. She knew something was up with the group and was beginning to regret letting them into the building.

"Well, I can't just let you go," she sighed, "Let me call my friend Phil, he'll get you and will figure out what to do with all of you."

"Phil? As in: Agent Phil Coulson?" Kilee asked excitedly, completely forgetting that they were supposed to try and hide the fact they practically knew everything about that world.

"How did you know that?" Pepper asked warily, but she only received blank stares from the now silent group. She sighed at this and proceeded to make her call.

…

It wasn't long after Pepper made the call that Coulson showed up. He and Pepper talked off to the side for a while before he told the teens to follow him. He led them to the large jet plane that was on the landing pad located on the roof of the tower.

As they were getting on the plane, Coulson explained,

"There's some stuff that I'm dealing with in the agency, so I need you to follow closely. Don't wander off, don't touch anything, and don't anger or annoy Director Nick Fury. He'll be the big guy with the eye patch; he's very short tempered so just stay quiet."

Each girl nodded as they took their seats, knowing exactly what was going on though they wouldn't tell him that. Coulson looked at the girls faces as the plane flew on. He didn't know at first if he could trust them, but seeing their faces made him realize that they were all pretty easy to read. They all tried to look like they were okay, but he could see hurt, pain, and confusion swimming in their eyes. It made him wonder what such young girls had to go through to look as they do, but he knew it was best not to ask.

"So, what's all of your names?" He asked in a softer tone, deciding he could trust them. He tried to seem friendlier in an attempt to put them at ease.

The six introduced themselves and by the time they were done, they were landing on the helicarrier. When they got off the jet plane, Kat felt bitter, cold metal underneath her feet.

"Um, guys," she whispered to her friends "We still don't have any shoes."

"Should we tell Coulson?" Sassra asked. They all agreed, but then started whisper-fighting about who was going to tell him. It was Kilee who eventually lost the fight.

"Fine, I'll tell him," she whispered furiously at them before turning to Coulson and saying, "Um, Agent Coulson? You wouldn't by any chance have someplace on here that we could get some shoes?" Coulson gave them a confused look and looked down to see six pairs of bare feet with toes curling on the cold metal.

Each girl was given a pair of knee high boots that was issued with the agency's suits. Well, he couldn't just let them go around barefoot could he?

It was a good thing that they finally got shoes, because a certain girl was about to meet her idol.

…

Phil Coulson told the girls that he had already explained the situation to the Director and that they should just follow behind silently. As the girls were walking with the two agents, a man fell in step with them, right next to Tayvia.

"Hey Nick, who's the pipsqueak? I didn't know you were taking apprentices, if I did, I would've signed up in a heartbeat."

The group came to a halt and Tayvia looked up at the man with fire in her eyes from the pipsqueak comment, only for her eyes to meet none other than the infamous Tony Stark.

"They're not my 'apprentices', Stark." Fury explained to him in an annoyed tone.

"Then what are Pipsqueak and the gang doing here?" He asked. This caused said pipsqueak to growl and mutter under her breath,

"You're lucky you're my favorite."

Stark raised an eyebrow, almost hearing what she said, but the Director (not hearing a thing) cut in,

"This is a group of very… unique girls. They're just following us until we figure out what to do with them. Now come on, we're still trying to figure out about what to do about the situation at hand." They started walking once more. The girls were hanging onto each word spoken, but there was one curly haired girl that was getting tired of the whole ordeal.

"Why don't you just call in the Avengers?" She wailed out in frustration. The three adults turned to look at the girl in surprise.

"Oops," she said while freezing in her tracks, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Way to go, dumbtard." Kat muttered while smacking Kilee upside the head, which of course in turn, made Kilee return the smack.

"How do you know about the Avengers Initiative?" Fury asked the girl in a harsh tone. His unnerving stare caused her to fidget and only stutter out gibberish. Noticing her discomfort, Madison stepped in and said,

"Well, um, as you know, we're from a different world. In our world, we know certain things. I know it seems hard to believe, but we actually know a lot about the Avengers."

His eye narrowed at her words and said,

"Alright, I'm going to play along just this once, but it's only because it's a good idea." He said the last bit slowly and deliberately, staring down the group of girls with a hard look. "Coulson, you come with me, we have some calls to make. Stark, I can already tell this is going to be a bad idea, but you watch them and make sure they stay out of trouble."

Once he and Coulson was out of earshot, Tony turned to the teens and said with a smile,

"Alright, Pipsqueak and gang, what do you want to mess up first?"


	4. Starting Today, You're an Avenger!

Ch.3 Starting Today, You're an Avenger

The group had spent a few days on the helicarrier and of course had already made themselves at home. The workers there (especially Stark) got along great with the six teens. They had met Natasha Romanov and both Kat and Kilee practically idolized her. They were even learning some combat moves from their new 'mentor' as they liked to call her; the three got along great with each other just like Tony and Tayvia, who had become practically best friends.

As the six girls were running around the large ship (mostly to avoid Fury after breaking some chairs in one of the meeting rooms), Stephanie passed by a door with a small window that led to the landing pad and saw a familiar Dr. Banner walking with Natasha.

"Guys, come look! Today's the start of the Avengers!" The other five girls crowded around the small window to catch a glimpse of the notorious Hulk. They all smiled at each other before running off to the main floor, knowing they'd see Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, walking through there soon.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this." Stephanie breathed out moments after they had seen the Captain. They were all on their way to their room, chattering happily. Steph walked backwards in the front of the group, facing the other as she commented on the adventures of their day. Unfortunately, despite her friends' cries of warning, she lightly bumped into someone. She looked up and was about to apologize, but when she saw who it was, all she could squeak out was,

"Hulk…" Her eyes widened into orbs and she stood speechless, frozen in place.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Banner asked, not exactly hearing the small blonde.

"Oh, uh, sorry about her," Kat said while gripping Stephanie by the shoulders and pulling her back to the group "She's clumsy and doesn't really look where she's going."

"It's alright…" He trailed off. He thought the teens were definitely weird. Scratching the back of his head, he stood there in front of the awkward teens in silence. Everyone was thankful when the Director stepped in next to them. Banner turned to his temporary 'boss' and narrowed his eyes saying,

"I didn't know this was also a babysitting service, Director." The girls' eyes flashed in anger, but Fury just waved them off and said,

"Just ignore them Doctor, Natasha here will show you where you'll be working." At that, the said red head came up and led Dr. Banner away.

The Director then turned to the group, giving them a stare that obviously said he was going to have a long talk with them about the chairs they broke. In response, all of them giggled nervously.

…

"Why can't we go with you, Natasha?" Kilee whined out. She and the others were following the fast walking assassin in high hopes that she'd let them go on the mission to go capture Loki in Germany.

"Just because you're from another world, doesn't mean that I'm going to take you on a dangerous mission to catch a killer." She spit out at them. She really did love the group of teens, but their constant complaining on her not allowing them to go get the Norse God was getting on her last nerve. She looked behind her to see that all six of them were pouting at her words.

"Maybe next time." She said in a kinder tone before breaking off from the rest of them. In a way, she felt kind of bad. She could just see how much they wanted to go, but Natasha would never forgive herself if any of them got hurt.

"So lame," Kilee dragged out as they all turned around to go back to the rooms they were staying in, "How epic would it have been to see Loki in person? Plus, we're missing the fight between Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man!"

"Hey, at least we've seen what we have." Kat said, even though she was just as disappointed as Kilee.

"You know," Sassra cut in, "As much as I love being here, we still haven't figured out how to get home." A blanket of silence quickly fell over the girls. Some wanted nothing more than to get home, but others didn't know what they wanted because they knew if they got home, they'd completely forget their friends and they didn't want that.

"We just need to stay positive." Stephanie told them, although her quiet voice didn't seem all that positive.

…

You don't realize how slow time passes in movies until you're actually _in _the movie. Each girl was splayed about in Kat's temporary room waiting for the Avengers to return.

"So bored…" Kilee groaned out as she hung upside down off the side of the bed.

"Aren't we all?" Kat asked rhetorically as she looked up from the paper she was drawing on (of course Kilee and Sassra had stolen it, ssshhhh). This caused Kilee to groan even louder and slide off the bed to land on the floor with a loud _thunk._

"Could be worse, you know." Tayvia said jokingly. Sassra, Stephanie, and Madison went into a fit of giggles over this, even though it wasn't all that funny (who really knows why, maybe they were so bored it made them delirious) and Kilee glared at her from her new spot on the ground.

It was a few minutes later (even if it did feel like an eternity or two to Kilee) that the alarms sounded off, signaling the Avengers had come back with Loki. They all smiled at each other before taking off to find the room that they kept Loki locked up in.

…

It had taken them awhile, but they eventually found the room with the giant glass cage and Loki inside. Luckily, Fury and Loki had just started talking when the girls got there. They put their ears to the door and listened to the conversation, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Yeah, well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury finished. As much as the girls tried, they couldn't help but completely bust out laughing at the line. They were missing the 'he's adopted' scene, but where they were at the moment was _so _worth it.

It was right then that the door was opened and Fury stepped out.

"You weren't just about to go in there, were you?" He narrowed his eyes at them when he saw the group of giggling girls; his hard tone in the question made them stop.

"No sir." Each girl said with wide eyes. Well, that wasn't technically a lie. They were going to go in there, but they weren't _just about _to go in there.

"Well, no one's monitoring the security cameras in there, but I didn't tell you that." He told them before walking away. The teens squealed once he was gone and proceeded to peek around the door frame.

"If you're going to watch me, you might as well come say hello." Loki called out from his cage. He had seen six pairs of eyes peering at him from outside of the room. He could sense their presence when he was talking to Director Nick Fury. Although, he was quite surprised when he saw six teenaged girls step in.

As they got closer, he could sense they weren't from the world they were currently on. This surprised him even more. He had thought that he had every small detail accounted for, but oh well, he wasn't about to let some insignificant humans throw a wrench in his plan this early in the game.

"Now they're sending in children," he mocked them, "How pathetic." His eyes stared them down with mock pity. The group didn't even bat an eyelash at the comment.

"You know they're just using you." He tried again. His efforts only caused two of the six to smirk at each other, step up to the glass cage, and say smugly,

"If you're trying to scare us, it's not going to work." The god's temper flared up at this and he pounded his fist against the cage, hoping to get out some sort of reaction out of them, but to no avail.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" He snarled at them.

"No." The group answered simultaneously. The two girls in front of him, a curly haired one and a red head, widened their smirks into smiles before getting as close as they could to the thick glass wall that separated them. It was if they were trying to get a really good look at him.

The both giggled when they got as close as they could then turned around and practically skipped out of the room with the rest of the group.

And he thought _normal_ human beings were strange creatures.

…

Just outside Dr. Banner's lab, the friends had a giant pile of food (all mostly soda, junk food, and candy) on a table in front of them. Naturally, Kat and Sassra (with a few instructions from Kilee) had stolen the giant pile from the lunch room and all six were now munching happily and chatting away while watching the scene between Bruce and Tony through the giant window.

"I forgot how good this tastes." Stephanie moaned out as she took a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Yeah," Tayvia agreed, "I'd thank you two, but if Fury finds out, I've got to make sure it seems like I had nothing to do with this."

"Oh come on, what is he going to do? Kick us off?" Kat asked sarcastically right before stealing a sip of Kilee's Coca-Cola.

"Well, in my opinion, this is _way _better than being in school and sitting through Math or being in gym." Kilee stated while leaning back in her chair. The group nodded their heads in unison, but one dark thought lied underneath all of the cheerfulness; _had anyone noticed that they were gone?_

"I think Stark is pointing at us." Stephanie then said. They girls' eyes snapped to him. When he saw that he got their attention, he beckoned them to join him in the lab just as Captain America walked into it.

The girls shrugged at each other, thinking why not, and grabbed their food (well they couldn't just leave it there) and made their way into the lab.

"Ah, there they are," Stark exclaimed as they walked in "As I was saying, with the help of Pipsqueak and the gang here, I've rigged the system to see what Fury has been hiding." He walked over to Tayvia and offered her some blueberries, which she happily accepted and offered him a candy bar, which he took.

"What would Director Fury need to hide?" Steve asked him critically.

"You're kidding? He's a spy, he's _the _spy. His secrets have secrets."

Each girl was watching the three Avengers converse, well, all except one. A certain curly haired girl, as much as she loved the Avengers, was having her short attention span dwindle fast.

When she saw Steve leave the room, she was glad for the distraction and decided to follow him. She left without a word, but two blondes saw her go after the soldier and decided to follow suit.

The three made sure to keep some distance between themselves and Rogers so they wouldn't get caught stalking him in a place that he- and most definitely them- wasn't allowed in. With some effort, they were able to keep up with him. That is, until two of them got distracted.

"Whoa guys, come check this out." Kilee whispered as she walked into a break off hallway. Stephanie continued onward, not hearing her, but Madison followed in.

On one side hung rows of long, silver boards and the other side held rows of strange devices that slightly resembled guns. Kilee picked up one of the boards while Madison picked up a gun.

"What are these things?" Kilee asked her tall friend. She shrugged at the question, not remembering seeing the contraptions in the movie. Kilee then pressed a button on the board and gasped when it began to lift out of her grasp. Madison tugged her away a few steps as the board leveled itself to hover just above the ground. Metal straps shot out from the top and Madison let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Is it hover board?" Kilee asked as the two stared at it in awe.

"Do you think it will hold you?" Madison then asked while poking it. Kilee shrugged and started to sit on it, but Stephanie finally realized that the two easily distracted girls were no longer with her.

"Come on you two, we're far behind because of you!" She whispered harshly to them when she finally found them. The blonde and brunette smiled apologetically and left the hover board and gun behind to quickly catch up to Steve.

The girls were just about to go through a doorway when they ran into the soldier they were looking for.

"What are you ladies doing here?" He asked them, surprised. The girls sent each other guilty looks before looking shamefully at the floor, obviously caught doing something they knew they weren't supposed to do. Steve smiled at the trio. He had grown fond of the teenagers and he couldn't get mad at them for doing something he was just as guilty of.

"How 'bout this," he told them, "I won't tell anyone that you came here if you don't tell anyone that I was in here."

"Deal!" The three girls grinned broadly.

…

When the four walked back into the lab, the three teens joined up with their friends, who, in turn, sent them looks that clearly read, _where the hell were you three? _They shrugged in return, silently explaining they'd tell them later.

During their silent conversation, all the Avengers had gathered into the lab and were fighting with one another. This is when Sassra had an idea.

"Guys, do you think we should tell them that their ship is like- about to explode?" She asked her friends. The five stared at her with a look that blankly said, _if we're going to tell them, then you gotta tell them._ She sighed and proceeded to break up the fight by shouting,

"Um, guys?" Sadly, her words were drowned out by the shouts of the adults.

"Guys?"

"Put on the suit."

"You need to get out of here."

"Captain America is more threatening than a bunch of bees."

"Guys!"

"You're just scared of what the other guy might do."

"Come on, put on the suit."

"Threatened! I feel threatened!"

"GUYS!" Sassra had finally caught their attention, but by the time she did, Dr. Banner was already holding Loki's scepter and she knew it was too late to warn them. She huffed and just pointed to Banner.

"Dr. Banner," Fury said slowly, "Put down the scepter." It seemed that he hadn't even realized that he had grabbed it while they were arguing. Just then his computer beeped, breaking a fraction of the tension and he said,

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." The doctor walked over to his computer, putting the scepter back down on the table. The room started to slowly build the tension level back up as everyone began to argue again. Tony and Steve's argument was just heating up when a loud bang erupted throughout the aircraft.

The helicarrier shook with the undeniable power of an explosion. The ground shifted under everyone's feet and they all lurched forward, stumbling onto the ground.


End file.
